A Talk
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: " I'm only seventeen and everyone expects me to be in mourning for the rest of my life. I don't want that."


_**A/N Because of the new still, I'm in a total Divergent mood (which really I haven't been out of since buying the book almost a month ago) and since I don't have anyone to fangirl with (my lazy butt friends don't read) I'm going to write! Yay! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Sorry.**_

Uriah sat with his arms stretched out in front of him. His eyes were closed and his knees pulled up to his chest. It was like he was mediating in a way I never saw any do before. Of course, Dauntless don't tend to meditate or anything. It did make me a bit worried. After everything that has happened, there's no telling what might be running through his mind.

Silently, I snuck past him and rounded the corner, but was drawn back to the boy. I didn't think it was right to disturb him, but I needed to reassure myself that he was okay. Selfish. I could never be an Abnegation.

"Uriah?" I questioned, taping him on the shoulder. No reply. "Uriah!" I said once again and this time I got movement.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Just the person I wanted to see." He patted the ground next to him and I reluctantly sat. If he was about to get all mushy with me, I was out.

"What?" I huffed. He gave a soft chuckled before pointed towards the roaring chasm. The place I dread the most.

"You remember when Eric made you hang from there?" A shiver went down my spine as I nodded. "You were brave." He simple replied.

"Of course, I'm Dauntless." I scoffed. What was he getting at? That I'm not brave now?

Uriah nodded. "That you are."

This conversation was going nowhere fast. "What are you trying to say and why were you in the weird position earlier?"

"Just thinking."

"About Marlene?" I blurted out without thinking.

"No…" He shifted in his seat and I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Then about what?"

Uriah shook his head. "Nothing."

I just shrugged and got up. "I'm going to get some cake." I said, walking away slowly so that I gave him enough time to chase me without him having to actually go far. When you want to know something from someone, give up. That's the best way to get them to spill.

"Christina, do you still miss Will?" He asked almost in a whisper, but I still heard it. It was so sudden that I didn't know how to respond. Of course, I miss Will. I probably always will miss him, but why that had to do with him was confusing. "I should still miss Marlene, right?" He continued.

I froze in place. "I don't know." I managed to get out.

"I…" He paused and turned his head towards me. Our eyes locked. "Can you get me some?" He asked.

I nodded and hurried out of the room.

After everything, the Dauntless or what remanded of the Dauntless went back to the only place they felt comfortable in, their home. Tris and Four stayed in the old Erudite building with Four's mother and was planning on going outside the fence. Tris forced me to take Uriah back with me. It's been almost a year since I last saw them. Where they went or what they found, I don't know. No one knew and it's been crazy.

Maybe that's what Uriah had been thinking about before she walked in. We got close while hiding with the factionless and it has only grown. He makes me feel Dauntless even if there was no Dauntless. He was really turn apart after Marlene died and then Lynn following close behind.

I know what that feels like. Will was my first crush and first boyfriend. It wasn't something I would tell anyone, but it's true. He was my world for the short time he was here. It didn't even matter if I got kicked out of the Dauntless and only had him, I would be okay.

But now he's gone and I'm alone. Well, not technically, but it feels that way.

Until Uriah showed up and made me feel better. He made me realize that Tris did what she had to. Will was under a simulation. It wasn't him that she killed.

"Here," I mumbled as I handed him the plate of cake. I sat back down next to him and continued to eat my own. "So…"

He gulped down a bite before looking at me. "Do you think they found anything?" He asked, changing the subject.

"They haven't sent any word. The leaders don't know anything either." I replied, but was quick to change the subject back. "Are you going to finish telling me your thoughts?"

He shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Look, Uriah, I know you don't like looking weak. Who does? I know it's hard for you to tell people what's on your mind. I know Marlene…"

"It's not about Marlene!" He yelled. His face was bright red and I could see warning in his eyes.

"Sorry," was the only thing I could say in the situation.

His eyes dropped mine. "I deserve to be happy again, Christina. I was happy with Marlene, but we were just dating. I don't." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I did miss her for a while, but I get to move on, right?" I didn't say anything. He could move on. He felt what he felt. "I'm only seventeen and everyone aspects me to be in mourning for the rest of my life. I don't want that."

I frowned as I saw a tear hit his plate. Uriah didn't just cry. It was a sad sight. "What do you want?" I asked him. He shoveled more cake into his mouth, ignoring my question.

"Do you still miss Will?" He repeated from earlier. "You never answered me."

"I do."

"Was he your forever or… never mind," He suddenly stopped which only made me mad.

"Uriah, stop sulking and spit it out. You know I'll understand." I hissed.

Uriah laughed. "You know, Christina. When you're ready, I want to start a relationship." He blurted out.

A relationship with Uriah wasn't something I thought about often, but it was something I did. Uriah was a great guy when he wasn't practically suicidal. I don't want him to be a rebound and I don't know if I'm completely over Will even if it was a while ago and we had just been dating a few weeks.

"Okay," I smiled.


End file.
